Zhang Hu (Wei)
Not to be confused with Zhang Hu. Zhang Hu (onyomi: Chō Ko) is Zhang Liao's son who served Wei as a general. Not much is historically written for him. After his father passed away, Zhang Hu was entitled the Marquis of Inner Affairs and later titled as Secondary General. When he died, his son, Zhang Tong, became his successor. His role is expanded in the games and Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Role in Games He recently appeared in the Dynasty Warriors series as a minor officer in Wei during the mid to late battles for the kingdoms, such as Shiting and Ruxukou. Dynasty Warriors 5 has him usually acting as a subordinate officer under other Wei generals, but he's reused from the Zhang Hu who served Liu Biao rather than his own generic model. In the sixth title, he follows his father into several of his campaigns, even when Zhang Liao serves under Lu Bu. Zhang Hu supports and directs his father's defense at Hefei during Wei's Story Mode in Dynasty Warriors 7. Dynasty Warriors 8 places Zhang Hu as one of the officers that will obstruct the allied forces from reaching the floodgate at Xiapi. 9, however, repositions him to defend one of the two floodgates, the other being defended by his father. In Warriors Orochi 3, Zhang Hu serves as Zhang Liao's replacement officer when players assume the latter's role. His appearance in the Romance of the Three Kingdoms series echoes his Dynasty Warriors counterpart, as he has been added only recently into the games. Voice Actors *Grant George - Dynasty Warriors 6 (English-uncredited) *Darrel Guilbeau - Dynasty Warriors 7~8 (English-uncredited) Quotes *"If we didn't attack their vanguard, we would have been finished. Everyone, we are alive because of my father's bravery!" Romance of the Three Kingdoms He is introduced in chapter 98 as Zhang Liao's son and is among the Wei generals at Wuzhang Plains. When Sun Li proposed his plan to attack Zhuge Liang with deception, Zhang Hu was ordered to assist him as the leader of the vanguard. He and Yue Chen were told by Cao Zhen to wait for a signal fire to alert their invasion of Shu's camp. When they followed their orders according to plan, Sun Li's troops were routed and the enemy camp was empty. Withdrawing to better access their situation, they were ambushed by Hu Ban and Wu Yi. Both of the Wei generals fought their way out and were able to escape. When Sima Yi was challenged by Zhuge Liang with his Eight Arrays formation, Zhang Hu was called to be one of the three generals and a total of 90 men to march through it. Leading the other generals, he followed Sima Yi's instructions but became lost and confused within the many gates. He and his comrades were defeated and captured. Zhuge Liang promised to spare their lives if they left their weapons, horses, and armor behind. As the generals stripped off their equipment and returned to their camp in shame, Sima Yi was infuriated by the loss. Pairing with Yue Chen for the rest of his novel appearances, their troops caused Hu Ban's drowning and they later saved their allies from Ma Dai. His last mention is being one of the generals to cut off Gongsun Yuan's escape. Gallery Zhang Hu - Wei (ROTK2PS).png|Sangokushi II remake portrait Zhang Hu (ROTK3).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms III portrait Zhang Hu (ROTK4).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms IV portrait Zhang Hu - Wei (ROTK9).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms IX~X portrait Zhanghu-rotkxi.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portrait Zhang Hu (SKD).png|Sangokushi Kōmei Den portrait Zhang Hu (ROTKLCC).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao portrait Category:Wei Non-Playable Characters